Vehicle to Everything (V2X) refers to providing vehicle information via sensors, on board terminals, and electronic tags mounted on the vehicle, implementing interconnection and intercommunication of Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V), Vehicle to Pedestrian (V2P), and Vehicle to Infrastructure (V2I) using various communication technologies, extracting and sharing information on an information network platform for effective use, and effectively controlling the vehicles, and providing comprehensive services. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of sending traffic and scheduling information to a vehicle through a network information platform in the related art.
A Road Side Unit (RSU) may receive a vehicle request, ensure that the vehicle accesses to the Internet, and has a gateway function; in addition, it also has data computation, storage, and forwarding functions.
There are two V2X implementing technologies currently: Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) and Long Term Evolution (LTE). The DSRC is based on IEEE 802.11P and IEEE 1609 series standards, the IEEE 802.11P is responsible for a physical layer and Medium Access Control (MAC) technology, and the IEEE 1609 is responsible for upper layer specifications. The LTE-based V2X technologies have just been at the beginning of discussion, and have no standards yet.
The LTE V2X technologies currently being discussed by 3GPP include: the RSU may be implemented by a stationary UE or an eNB, the V2V/V2I/V2P may be implemented through a PC5 interface or a Uu interface. The PC5 interface refers to an air interface from a device to a device D2D, and the Uu interface refers to an air interface from the UE to the eNB.
In order to effectively use mobile network resources, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS), which is a technology for moving data from one data source to multiple target mobile terminals, implements the sharing of network (including a core network and an access network) resources, and improves the utilization of the network resources (especially air interface resources). The 3GPP proposes a research topic of single-cell MBMS in LTE-A of R13, in which the single-cell MBMS service is transmitted on a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH).
In the event of natural disasters or other emergencies, a Public Warning System (PWS) enables the public to receive accurate alerts in time. Together with an Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS) introduced by R8, R9 introduces a Commercial Mobile Alert Service (CMAS), so that the warning system can still inform the residents in time by SMSs in the event of TV, broadcast signals, and power interruption after the disaster. After paging a message indication, it is sent by a System Information (SI).
However, no effective solutions are currently available for the problem that both the OBU and the eNB in the related art are difficult to forward V2X services through the Uu interface.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.